peelfandomcom-20200213-history
08 May 1993
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1993-05-08 ; Comments *John's programme is partially hosted by Radio 5 in order to report on a boxing match. Sessions *Sebadoh, #2. Recorded 1993-04-04. No known commercial release. *Therapy?, #2 (rpt). Available on Music Through A Cheap Transistor - The BBC Sessions (Mercury). Tracklisting *Bivouac: Dragging Your Weight Around (v/a 7" Ablaze! #10 Free Single) Ablaze! Magazine ‎– KARREN 001''' §''' *''JP - "8 minutes ago I was lying asleep on the studio floor, but now I'm as scrisp and fresh as a lettuce and ready to rock!" ' ''@' *Rocket From The Crypt: Pigeon Eater (7" - Both Good Songs) Merge MRG 035''' @''' *Dub Syndicate: What Happened? (10" What Happened?) On-U Sound ON-U DP 25''' §''' File a (11.15 p.m. - 11.54 p.m.) *Sebadoh: 'Fast Times At Riot Grrrl High' (Peel Session) :(JP: '...and did they mention Sandra Dee in the course of that? Now there was an actress.') Sandra Dee was married to Bobby Darin. *Magic Sam: 'Everything's Going To Be Alright (Compilation CD-West Side Soul)' (Charly) *Therapy?: 'Bloody Blue' (Peel Session)' @' *Fly By Wire: 'Alkaline 3dh (12")' (Magnetic North)' @' *''(11.30 news - edited out)'' *Nectarine No 9: 'Snow Smith Automatic (LP-A Sea With Three Stars)' (Postcard)' @' :(JP: 'This is a title which derives I assume from something you hear from time to time on the shipping forecast, which I always took to be Smiths Knoll Automatic, but I was trying to phone the Radio 4 people to discover how exactly it should be said and whether it is indeed Smith Snow Automatic or Smiths Knoll Automatic. Not that it makes a great deal of difference in our lives but it’s the kind of detail I like to clear up.') *Simba Wanyika Original: 'Wenzako (CD-Pepea)' (Kameloen) :(JP: 'I know a lot of you worry about such things as corruption in the record industry and roughly the way it might possibly work is something like this. Now imagine that there’s a young band and they want to get their records played on the radio so they might suggest to an elderly DJ that he goes out and has an Indian meal at the mother of two of them. He goes along and has an agreeable evening and eats far too much then has to have a sleep on the floor of his studio afterwards then he plays their record. This is the kind of shocking thing that can happen.') *Voodoo Queens: 'Supermodel Superficial (7")' (Too Pure) :(JP: 'I’d like you to know that the situation I described before that record was entirely hypothetical, of course.') *Fluke: 'Electric Guitar (Headstock) (12"-Electric Guitar)' (Circa) *Sebadoh: 'Hassle' (Peel Session) File a ends File b begins (11.55 p.m. - 12.30 a.m.) *''(Announces a competition to win an unnamed LP (has three to give away) by naming Liverpool goalkeeper (Bruce Grobbelaar) in their 6-2 victory over spurs that afternoon. Asked listeners to send it to “Mad Jack Peel”.)'' *Jacob's Mouse: 'Solo (LP-I'm Scared)' (Wiiija)' @' *Transcendental Love Machine: 'Dragonfly (Ambient Dub Mix) (12"-Dragonflymania EP Remixes)' (Hydrogen Dukebox) 1991 Festive Fifty *'16': Nirvana, 'Drain You (LP-Nevermind)' (DGC) *Therapy?: 'Totally Random Man' (Peel Session) *''(Spoken word interlude: “Ladies and gentlemen for the first time on the air you are about to hear an instrument made famous by tonight’s play immortalized by the line, whenever you want me, listen.”)'' *D Toney Lee: 'Peyton Place (7")' (Unity) *Drugstore: 'Alive (7")' (Honey) *Fierce Ruling Diva: 'Love Your Enemies (2x12"-A Great Man Once Said EP)' (React) *''(JP unusually interrupts this track to welcome Radio 5 listeners who have joined the show in the last 15 seconds or so)'' *Sebadoh: 'Sixteen' (Peel Session) *Luscious Jackson: 'Keep On Rocking It (LP-In Search Of Manny)' (Big Cat UK) File b ends *''(12.30 news)'' File c *Cornershop: 'Summer Fun In A Beat Up Datsun (10"-Lock Stock And Double Barrel)' (Wiiija) *Dazzling Killmen: 'Serpentarium (LP-Dig Out The Switch)' (Intellectual Convulsion) :(JP: 'I apologise again to listeners to Radio 5 who are used to DJs speaking all the way through their records. I’ll try and do that with one or two of them later on.') *Dennis Brown: 'Name Brand (7")' (Observer) :(JP: 'That’s a little bit of the label. I like to play you that from time to time as it’s a speciality of the programme.') *Therapy?: 'Autosurgery' (Peel Session) *Luciana & Diblo Dibala: 'Natalishu (LP-Fulali)' (Sonodisc) *Pitchshifter: 'N.I.B. (Compilation LP-Masters Of Misery - Black Sabbath: An Earache Tribute)' (Toy's Factory) *''(JP reveals that his show has been joined by Radio 5 audience up until the boxing starts in Las Vegas when Lennox Lewis fights Tony Tucker for WBC World Title. Goes over to John Rawlings and Henry Cooper for a ringside report. Lewis won.)'' *Hot Weaks: 'Ovation (12")' (Dance Scene) *Trumans Water: 'La Jolla My Armpit (LP-Spasm Smash XXXOXOX Ox And Ass)' (Elemental) *Hole: '20 Years In The Dakota (12"-Beautiful Son (green vinyl))' (City Slang) *Sebadoh: 'Pro Brush' (Peel Session) (last in programme) *Dropdead: 'Attention (8" EP-Rupture)' (Highly Collectible) *Eat Static: Gulf Breeze (album Abduction) Ultimate Records''' §''' *Rodan: Darjeeling (v/a 7" Darjeeling) Simple Machines SMR-006''' §''' *Credit To The Nation: Call It What You Want (7") Rugga Bugga DUMP 013 ' §' *?: ?' §' *news *Luke Slater: Metal Head (12" X-Tront EP. Vol 1) Peacefrog Records PF008''' §''' *Boyracer: Jesus Suzanne Christ (EP B Is For Boyracer) Sarah Records SARAH 76''' §''' *Therapy?: Pile of Bricks (session)' §' *L'Empire Bakuba & Pépé Kallé: Mabele Riche (LP Divisé Par Deux) Sonodisc LP 65050''' §''' *Polvo: Gemini Cusp (album Today's Active Lifestyles) Touch And Go TG114''' §''' *Bourbonese Qualk: Interstate (12" - Qual EP) Praxis PRAXIS 3 ' #' Track marked #''' available on '''File 1 and @''' on '''File 2 Tracks marked''' §''' are not yet available. Thanks to Tim for the handwritten playlist. File ;Name *a) 1993-05-08 JP L285 *b) 1993-05-08 JP L287a *c) 1993-05-08 JP L287b *1) John Peel tape no.62 side b *2) john-peel-54a-1993 ;Length *a) 00:37:12 *b) 00:34:54 *c) 00:44:47 *1) 46:27 (28:58-32:43) *2) 46:29 (to 16:20) (to 2:42 unique) ;Other *a) File created from L285 of the SL Tapes. Digitised by ML. *b) & c) Files created from L287 of the SL Tapes. Digitised by ML. *1) From DW Tape 62 *2) From HO John Peel 54 1993 ;Available *a) Mooo *b) Mooo *c) Mooo ;Footnotes Category:1993 Category:Peel shows Category: Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:Available online Category: Festive Fifty